Template talk:CharstatFE4/start
Finally Adding Leadership and Gold Columns Alright, so I've noticed that, unlike all the other templates, the FE4 Charstat has been omitting the columns Leadership (Lead), and Gold (Gold), and we have just been tacking on those two things after the template on the bottom. Space appears to be the issue, but actually most of the statistics only can go up to double digits, so I can make room so the whole template fits on one line. The problem is that editing just the template doesn't put the columns in their proper places (well, actually it does, the problem is with the character statistics contained within); I actually have to go to the template itself, use the "What links here" option from the toolbox, and manually go in and correct each iteration of the template as I go down the list of game characters. I'm mainly bringing this up because I have noticed that Engweimin has recently starting going onto each of the Second Generation children pages and putting up a template for each father/mother pairing (by the way, I'm not against this practice at all, I'm totally for it). However, things would be exponentially easier if I corrected the template first, so that we/I don't have that much more to manually correct. I already did it for FE5, and that took quite awhile. FE4 is even bigger, with substantially more playable characters and enemies. So, I guess what I'm asking for is some time to fix all the iterations of the template that exist now, and possibly some help with this if I could. My method is described above. Below, you will see how I was going to set up the new version of the template. I can always play around with the widths later if needed to get all of it to fit AND stretch to roughly one side of the page to the other for maximum space. {| border="1" cellpadding="2" bgcolor="#CCCCCC" style="border-collapse:collapse; font-size:11px;"style="text-align:center" !width="200"|Starting Class !width="250"|Holy Blood !width="100"|Level !width="125"|HP !width="125"|Str !width="125"|Mag !width="125"|Skl !width="125"|Spd !width="125"|Lck !width="125"|Def !width="125"|Res !width="125"|Move !width="125"|Lead !width="125"|Gold !width="200"|Skills !width="200"|Weapon !width="200"|Starting Equipment |-}} Let me know any thoughts you may have, and/or if I can get some cooperation with this undertaking. I'm willing to do most of the work myself.--Aivass Remurias 23:13, April 21, 2012 (UTC) :I can see adding Gold. I am a little hazy about adding Leadership, as I think only the Lords have Leadership for the playables. It seems to be primarily an advantage bosses would have. However, I can see why you'd want to implement both, and I am OK with it. I am not sure if I can help implement this or not, but I will at least pledge my support. I mostly don't want to step on your toes and edit conflict you if you start changing it.--Otherarrow 23:31, April 21, 2012 (UTC) No, I would wholeheartedly welcome any help you might have time for. Your approval means quite a lot to me, and I thank you for it. You are correct, only Lords have Leadership for the playable characters, so Bosses would mainly benefit. I just thought it nonsensical to have a template for just those two situations, though. It seems much less complicated (among other things...) to just have one template for all the characters in a given game, unless it's a special subgroup situation (like Manaketes, Laguz, etc.). I will begin today and keep going until I get tired, and will probably resume tomorrow and the next day if needed. Also, hopefully we can be aware of this situation for future games (and Kakusei) and add all the stats the template needs from the start. It's kind of overwhelming to think that I might have to do this again for another game.--Aivass Remurias 23:55, April 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Do you think we should divide the work up? Like you start on Gen 1 characters and I start on bosses or something of that nature? Again, I don't want us to be edit conflicting each other here and I don't want you to get burned out.--Otherarrow 00:01, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :I will start at the top of the "What links here" list and work my way downwards. I'll leave a message on your talk page when I'm done for this session. You can then pick up where I left off when you are so inclined. Then I suppose you can leave a message on my talk page and we'll just tag in and out until completion. For my part, I'm actually planning on completing a good chunk of it right now. Thanks again for the support!--Aivass Remurias 01:16, April 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Alright, that will do. Thanks alot. We can start whenever you want.--Otherarrow 01:24, April 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks for the heads up; I will try to implement the new changes into the appropriate pages for the Generation 2 characters as best I can. --Engweimin 03:13, April 22, 2012 (UTC)